Gym Brats Gang
History Of The Gym Brats The Gym Brats didn’t start out as a feared gang of genetically modified gym students. It started out in Union University, in the gym class of Bianca Marlene Mooney, one of the Union Universities best gym teachers and also the most fanatic gym instructor in Colmaton. She was known for being extremely pushy, hard on fat and out of shape students, pushing them to breaking point as she put them through intense workout sessions, wanting only the best from her students. People noticed that she favoured those in her class that did do the best, those that could control and use their body weight and muscles to their advantage, those that could rip a punching bag to pieces with their punches and kicks, and those that shared the same fanatical ideas that she shared. Those students included Brigitte Strickland who was one of the strongest geek girls at the college, Rocco Kelley Bates the star athlete of Mooney’s class, Elisabeth Hess the best wrestler at the college, Millie Johnson a popular student known for her dirty tactics, and Desmond Edwards who was always willing to beat the rest of Mooney’s class into shape and form. These students were what Bianca called her Elite students, those that she could trust and share many secrets and plots with. Soon rumours started to spread around, as both Bianca, her elite students began acting strange, turning up to classes and meetings with expensive jewellery and high tech workout equipment, items which even with Bianca’s salary, could not afford. Those that questioned and tried to get under the skin of Mooney and her students often found themselves beaten up and humiliated, some were even kicked out and banned from coming to Mooney’s classes. Then one day a group of students with permission of the college dean, spied on Mooney and her gang of students, and watched as they broke into a number of jewellery stores and stole tens of thousands of dollars worth of diamonds, rings and necklaces. The following morning the police were at Union University ready to arrest the gym teacher and her students, but were soon confronted by the more muscular and strong students. The resulting brawl and trashing of the much of the University ended Bianca’s job as gym teacher, and kicked off the beginning of her being Head coach of the Gym Brats. The students and their head coach stole all the Universities’ gym and sporting equipment as they escaped into the industrial junkyards of Colmaton. A year later they made their return, now all genetically modified thanks to Fitness Geek and her sport geeks and armed with foul and dangerous weapons, the gym brats gang goes out of its way spreading there fanatical fitness ideas though newly recruited high school and college students. The Gym is extremely dangerous in hand to hand combat, the leaders of the gang and their best minions can lift up a small car and throw it at a distance of 20 metres, they are known for building up sweat quickly and are always musky and reeking of sweat. Their main crimes include bank robbery, kidnapping and torture, jewellery robbery, gate crashing, assault, rioting, gym equipment stealing and they have been known to hunt and capture heroes and heroines. Gang Structure & Equipment Chain of Command Divisions Equipment and Resources Weaponry The Gym Brats used a number of different weapons for various means, common weapons such bricks, Molotov cocktails, Wooden 2x2’s with nails, baseball bats and various guns and knives for sparking riots in streets and in sports stadiums, guarding gyms and hideouts, guarding prisoners, and brawling with cops and heroes alike. However thanks to the sports geeks, they also have weapons that are used to deal with superheroes and sports athletes, and are both strange and high effective. Weapon name: Exploding Dodge Balls Who uses it: Everyone Except for Jock Squad Threat level: Moderate to high What it does: * A modified dodge ball, which is heavy and packed with explosives, used for vault cracking and when the gang wants to create a big bang, or want to blow up a hero's face. * The dodge ball itself is also packed with nano tech, allowing it to be shrink and expand at will for easy storage in belts or backpacks and it can be armed and disarmed at will, allowing it to be used as a regular but heavy hitting dodge ball as well. * They also come in another exploding variant that explodes and spreads extremely irritating itching powder which causes the victim to itch and scratch themselves for up to 15 minutes and allow for the gym brats to escape. Weapon name: Ball Cannon or Heavy ballter Who uses it: Everyone except Jock squad and Pancake makers Threat level: Moderate What it does: * A modified single barrel rotating cannon with a backpack and nose fed cable. It is designed to fire a number of different balls such as baseballs, tennis balls, golf balls and dodge balls. * It has a one size fits all barrel, since all the balls it uses as nano tech to shrink and expand in flight without losing velocity. * A single ball cannon is annoying, but in a group they can pummel a hero into the wall and keep him/her pinned until the cannons run out of ammo. Weapon name: Baseball/Tennis ball Grenades Who uses it: Everyone except Pancake makers Threat level: Moderate to High What it does: * A number of different types of grenades, all disguised as tennis and baseballs, and all over different variants and all can be disabled and armed at will, as well as fired out of the ball cannon. * Exploding Grenade: Standard looking Green tennis balls and Baseballs with red stitching, Packed with Semtex plastic explosive and a 5 second fuse. Useful for disabling vehicles, blowing holes in walls, used as a concussion grenade against police and swat teams and giving heroes a lot of trouble. * Sorafoam Grenade: Standard looking baseball but with blue stitching instead of red, packed with Sorafoam and designed for knocking out a crowds in stadiums, banks, or just to knock out an annoying super hero. * Stink Grenade: A brightly orange colored tennis ball which is filled a noxious, foul smelling gas which smells like unwashed gym socks and body odor that were left festering for months. The gas acts like tear gas, as the smell is eye watering and can make even the strongest heroes ill. If used I clusters it can even knock a hero out and leave their body and clothing slightly reeking. Weapon name: wall climbing dumbbell and weights Who uses it: Everyone Threat level: Moderate What it does: * These may look like standard dumbbells and weights but in the hands of the gym brats they turn into wall climbing tools and heavy blunt weapons. * Slightly modified with nano size wall hooks along the sides of the weights, the use is able to punch the weights into the side of a building and use them to climb up walls and tall building such as skyscrapers with ease. * The Weights themselves can also be used in combat as heavy blunt objects, able to knock out and badly injury most foes. * There also useful for pinning people against walls if thrown or punched at the arms, legs, waist or neck of the foe, pinning them against walls until the weight is forced off. Weapon name: Dirty Gym Socks, Panties, sports bras, and Jock straps Who uses it: Everyone except Punk Trashers and Jock Squad Threat level: Moderate What it does: * Sometimes the gym brat gang doesn’t have time to shower, or even have their clothing washed for that matter, being used to their own sweat and musk. * While a laundry bucket of dirty clothes that have been laying around for months is a health hazard to most people, the gym brats saw this as a dirty weapon for annoying super heroes and torturing them. * Both in battle and when they have a hero, a nosey cop, or even a stubborn out of shape person in their torture chambers, the gym brats’ use these dirty clothing items with vile tactics. * With Gym socks they wear them like gloves, grabbing a hold of their foe and clamping onto their muzzle and nose, forcing them to sniff and inhale the foul smelling odor and sweat on them until they agree to surrender and talk or they pass out from the noxious odor. * With panties, bras and jockstraps, they can be used either to smother a victim into submission or put onto their face like a muzzle then tied up and left with the stinky makeshift muzzle on until they pass out. It’s nasty, humiliating and reeks. Weapon name: Spiked Golf balls, soccer balls and footballs Who uses it: Everyone except Pancake makers Threat level: Moderate to high What it does: * These may look like normal golf balls, soccer balls and footballs, but one press of a hidden bottom and it spikes up into a nasty surprise. * What’s more surprising is that the gym brats can’t be hurt by these spiked weapons due to the nano tech built into them, allowing the spikes to become soft and hold able when the ball and spikes come in contact with the pheromone of gym brat members. * These makes sure that no one but the gym brats can use the balls without hurting themselves, making it perfect putting the hurt on someone without fear of the balls themselves being used to counter attack. Weapon name: Stink gas pistol Who uses it: Fitness geek and sometimes Jock Queen Threat level: Moderate to high What it does: * A personal weapon created by Fitness geek for defeating herself against multiple heroes at once to make her escape. * The Weapon is a modified CO.2 powered airsoft pistol which fires off paintball size pellets that are filled with different types of gas for different effects depending on the user’s needs. * Somaform Pellets: Blue colored pellets packed with Somaform and designed for knocking out a crowd in stadiums, banks, or just to knock out an annoying super hero. * Stink Pellets: A brightly orange pellets which is filled a noxious, foul smelling gas which smells like unwashed gym socks and body odor that were left festering for months. * The gas acts like tear gas, as the smell is eye watering and can make even the strongest heroes ill. * A single burst of these pellets can leave a hero's body and clothing slightly reeking, and can even knock out people if shot directly at the face. Vehicles Torture Devices Weapon name: Treadmill Fatigue generator (TFG) Who uses it: Head coach, sport geeks, pancake makers and nasty girls Threat level: Light to Moderate What it does: * What can only be described as an oversize treadmill inside a heat retaining room just large enough to fit the device and it’s victim and the torturer, as well as a an over head restraining chain and a trapdoor behind the treadmill. * The victim who would have been weakened beforehand would be chained up with their arms behind their heads and be forced to run on the treadmill, the speed being controlled by the torturer. * The device would fatigue the victim slowly as the torturer asks questions, and slows or speeds up the pace depending on if the victim answers the questions or not. If the victim becomes too fatigued to continue walking and falls off the back of the treadmill while it’s still running, the chains will automatically release and the victim will fall into the trap down, falling down the tunnel until they land in a smelly dumpster filled with trash and waste, or a wash wheelie bin filled with dirty unwashed gym clothes that have been festering for months, where the victim will be locked up instead of and transported back to their holding cell. Weapon name: Body Stretcher Who uses it: Head coach, sport geeks, pancake makers and nasty girls Threat level: Moderate What it does: * Another Torture device made out of gym equipment. An oversize standing metal rack with chains and shackles, hooked up to a pulley system and handle grips. * The idea is that the weaken torture victim would be shackled up onto the rack, serving as the weight. * The chains are loose but extremely strong, allowing the victim to lay on their knees. * When the torturer wants to stretch the victim he or she would yank and pull on the chains and yank the victim up into a stretched standing position, putting pressure on their arms, legs and back as they are pulled up and continued to be pulled until the torturer releases the tension on the chains. * He torture can also use a chain locking mechanism that allows the torturer to keep the victim in a certain position to be interrogated, to stress the victim’s body, or to keep the victim still to be groped, tickled and played with. Weapon name: Sweat water dunker Who uses it: Head coach, sport geeks, pancake makers and nasty girls Threat level: Moderate to high What it does: * A nasty and foul torture device which consists of a giant tank filled with sweat water and dirty old socks, as well as two massive robotic gloved hands which are controlled from a control room overseeing the dunking room. * The victim would be locked inside the room, where the operator would use the arms to grab and squeeze the victim, pulling them and holding them over the sweaty water filled tank. * The operator and a sub leader would then interrogate the victim and if the victim refuses to talk, the operator will have the hands dunk the victim repeatedly into the tank, soaking them in foul smelling sweat water and socks, then pull them back out, squeezing them like a towel to drain the water off them and continue the interrogation until the victim talks. * The biggest weakness of this is that the room is useless without the robotic hands, so if the hands can be damaged or destroyed the victim can escape. Weapon name: Star jumper Who uses it: Head coach, sport geeks, pancake makers and nasty girls Threat level: Moderate What it does: * Another device that the gym brats use for torturing victims and heroes. Made up of a 5 piece mechanical bed shaped in a star formation, heavy robotically operated straps to secure the arms, legs, and body to the bed, a mechanical lifting arm to raise the bed off the ground and tilt it at a 45 degree angle, Hydraulic pistons, a gas powered engine and a computer console. * The victim would be strapped onto the bed and then lifted off the ground, held up at a 45 degree angle. * The device would then turn on and be controlled by a torturer, as the pistons force the arms, legs and body to move just as if the victim was doing a real star jump. * The Torturer can control the speed of the pistons as well as stop the device to keep the victim in a certain position. * The idea was this was to make the victim sweat, create fatigue and interrogate the victim, it could also be left on depending on how much fuel is in the engine, allowing the victim to be forced to star jump for hours, until they pass out. Weapon Name: The Splitter Who Uses it: threat Level: What it does * Subject is suspended above the ground and upside down to draw attention to the area that is the thighs and between the legs. * Arms are fastened behind the back or over the head but the subject is secured in a contraption that will split their legs apart, testing their endurance for splits exercise techniques. * Technique could be applied slowly or rapidly for continuous effect. Humiliation tactics would work best if the subject has been stripped off clothing as the Splitter would draw attention to a subject’s more private areas. Gym Brat Energy Drink Members Current Leadership Noticeable Members Signature Moves & Anti Superhero Tactics Exercise Based Grapples Signature Moves Known Exploits Gallery